Under previous grants from the NIH an ultrasonic camera system providing real-time transmission imaging was developed by the Stanford Research Institute. A clinical version of this camera has been installed in the Palo Alto Veterans Administration Hospital. Initial clinical testing on 12 patients has been completed. The images obtained using the camera are correlated with radiographs, nuclear medicine scans, and ultrasonic B-scans as well as with the clinical findings and course of the patient. Some inherent limitations of transmission imaging have been identified. Other limitations including diffraction and refraction effects produced by the complex nature of the human body are correctable with further research. As improvements and changes are made in the current camera, the camera system will continue to be evaluated on suitable patients. The objective is to provide evaluation of new developments, feedback to the engineering group, and a rapid assessment of the potential of this new ultrasonic camera imaging system for medical diagnosis.